The present invention pertains to fishing lures of the type having a skirt comprised of a multitude of flexible filaments or strands in a circular array.
In use in fishing lures are elongate pliable bodies which simulate a worm. A hook is embedded in the pliable body at its pointed and eye ends. A skirt is provided by a multitude of soft rubber strands tied to a "gland" of the simulated worm. Such a lure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,881. Other lures utilize soft rubber strands to provide a flexible skirt body.
It has been found that the size, shape and action of a skirt during lure movement is critical to the attraction of a fish.
Prior art lures have strands of flexible material which extend outwardly for disposition about a lure body. The strands are of highly flexible material such as soft rubber to move in response to water currents or when drawn through the water. Heretofore skirt attachment has been to a convenient area of the lure body with little or no attention given to the effect on the skirt strands by the shape of the lure body to which the strands are attached. As for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,881 describes skirt attachment as being to the "gland or sex band" of the synthetic worm lure. While the drawing depicts a skirt having a semicircular forward extremity, when moving through water, in actuality such lure skirts do not provide a large diameter skirt relative the main body of the lure.